Barsburg Military Academy
The Barsburg Military Academy is a bording school that trains it's students to be soldiers to fight for the Barsburg Empire, students living on campus while attending. The Military Academy is one of the most prestigious academies within District 1, and it's students include thoses from the richest of noble families. Quite a few main characters in the series have attended, or been hinted to have attended, the Academy, including Teito and Mikage, as well as Black Hawk members: Ayanami, Hyuuga and Haruse. It appears to be exclusivly for those few who can use a Zaiphon. Description The Military Academy is a very large and impressive structure made of stone with a myriad of smaller buildings within its grounds. It is possible that the academy is funded by the parents of those adending, unless the person recieves a scholarship. Exterior The Academy grounds span many acres, boasting several gardens covered with thick grassland and other plant life and trees. Running round the Academy is a large moat, leaving the Academy inaccessable save for a large bridge that leads to the only entrance, the main door. The bridge, and by extention the Academy itself, is supported by a long line of arches that surrounds the entire building. The front of the Academy is rectangular in design with a small enterence. Several tall pillars border the Academy and two statues that look to be women holding spears, stand at each side of the enterence. Training grounds In the centre of the Academy is a large, open area which is regularly used as combat training grounds for the students. In the centre of this open area is a statue of a man holding a staff, it being highly likely that this is either the Barsburg Emperor, or the founder of the school. Interior Student dormitories The student dormitories Mikage and Teito are assigned to are large, unimpressive, plain rooms which hold a dozen or so bunk beds, made of thin, plain metel, each holding two students- each dormitory holding two dozen students. The walls are a grey colour, and the floor is stone. Each student was shown to have their own, single locker where there uniform is hung and little space for personal items. However it is noted that Shuri Oak, a boy from one of the richest noble families was not present in this dormitory, meaning it is possible that these are the dormitories for the lower class students and battle sklaves, and the dormitories for the students from more influential families are much more luxurious. Study rooms The study rooms are large and luxurious, and in the shape of a half-cylinder. The ceiling is made of glass, and decorated with ornate metal embroidery. The floor is raised in large steps, the very far end of the room being the highest point, and on each step is a desk where two students sit. At the front of the room there is a large chalk board, separated into three squares with golden boarding, the middle square being slightly larger than the other two and horizontally split in half with golden boarding. The wall behind the chalkboard is blue at the bottom, but this fades into purple as it reaches the middle. The wall is also embellished with an ornate golden frame and embroidery. Above the board is the Barsburg Military insignia. Assembly hall The assembly hall is a very large and ornately decorated room. Running down the entire length of the hall are several pillars to each side. Towards the front end of the hall there is a raised platform and a large, wooden desk where the speaker stands, and behind them is a guilded archway from which an white statue stands in the indent under the archway, holding two swords crossed over eachother. The archway itself is decorated with golden mantling. Towards the back of the room there are three archways, all three having gothic style voussoirs. Arena A place used for the Begleiter exam. The arena is a large, virtually empty room in the shape of a dome. Half of the dome is made of an unbreakable glass or other transparent material, possibly plastic, supported with the help of a thick, metal frame. The other half of the dome is covered with a thick metal casing. There are two entrances, both of them on the metal side of the arena, and they are both plated with thick armor. Former students Category:Locations Category:District 1